


Walking in the Dark

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: She checked in on their old home occasionally. Both of them waited until they would be needed again.





	Walking in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A - Paranormal Phantasm  
> Beta: Aya Diefair

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." – Helen Keller_

The castle wards opened when she walked up to the gate. Hogwarts welcomed her with a wave of magic, caressing her body and making sure she was well. It had been many years since she had last been here. She had missed the place that had once been her home and now she was returning. She couldn't stay, but she could visit.

The ghosts all knew her, there were no secrets between Hogwarts and her ghosts. Her friend's daughter was still here and she always made a point to say hello when she visited. She walked unseen along the corridors. She visited the Great Hall where the students still gathered to eat, she checked on the house-elves in the kitchen, she paced the corridor to open the Room of Requirement that her friends had created for her, she entered the long staircase and made her way down to Salazar's domain.

With a quick flick of her wand, she opened the tunnel that lead out to the forest for Aurora to hunt. It was Salazar's one request to her when she left to visit their old home. He missed the snake dearly but knew that she was safer in the Chamber of Secrets. Helga brought him updates when she returned. She stood at the entrance of the tunnel as Aurora hunted and breathed in the familiar scent of the forest.

She could hear the creatures moving about, could hear the blood pumping in the bodies of those closest to her. The thestrals approached her, recognising her as a fellow creature of Death. They always surrounded her when she came. She was the one that had given them the forest as a safe place to stay so many years ago.

Aurora slithered past her back to the Chamber and Helga knew her time was up. The sun was beginning its rise and she should be long gone when it crested over the horizon. She closed the tunnel behind her and set off towards the gates of Hogwarts. The thestrals watched her go from within the trees. Hogwarts opened the gates for her and said goodbye with another wave of magic.

When she returned to her current home, she was greeted by a warm glass of blood and Salazar's inquiring look. "All is well," she told the demon.

"Well, that's something at least. You sure we can't go back permanently and screw with everyone's heads?"

Helga glared at him. "You are well aware of the oath we made with Godric and Rowena. We are not to interfere with Hogwarts unless it is desperately needed. The world has no need of two Founders returning."

"I know," Salazar sighed. "I miss Aurora and my Chamber."

"And they miss you. We shall return, Salazar. You know this. It is why I agreed to be turned and we both agreed to keep watch. One day, Rowena's vision will unfold and Hogwarts shall require our aid. Until then, we wait."

There was silence before Salazar said, "Thank you. For staying with me."

Helga smiled, "I couldn't very well leave a friend alone in the world, now could I?"


End file.
